


pretty eyes, look only at me

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prelude to Sex, a hint of domesticity, but nothing explicit, yuta puts on makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: Yuta applies mascara while Jaehyun stays true to character
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	pretty eyes, look only at me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by yuta's photos from nature republic
> 
> happy holidays! i might have another short one for you tomorrow ;D

Jaehyun tips his head up with a single finger under his chin and Yuta tries not to let a dreamy sigh out from the huskiness of his voice.

“Keep your eyes up.” Yuta does as asked but squirms in place when his eyes start to dry out.

“Isn’t it enough? My eyelids are gonna be boasting an eight pack from how heavy they feel now.”

Jaehyun pulls back with a laugh and it makes Yuta a little concerned when the hand holding the wand shakes with him. The mascara in his boyfriend’s hand is water proof, and he’s been told that not even the sturdiest rag can get it off.

“Don’t make me laugh please. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Yuta blinks a few times to test out the new stiffness to his eyelashes.

“And don’t do that too, you’re going to get it everywhere.” Jaehyun wipes under his eyes with his thumb

“I feel like if I close my eyes too hard I won’t be able to open them again.”

“I guess that would save us blindfolds.” Jaehyun is smiling cheekily but his cheeks are growing pink from embarrassment. Anyone would have a hard time believing that such a bashful man who can’t even make dirty jokes without profusely blushing can be a freak in bed.

“Very funny. Wait until you wake up to find your eyes glued shut then you’d know.”

“You would’t dare. Now open your eyes wide and look up.” Jaehyun reaches for his face again and he takes extra care to cradle his jaw in his hand without gripping too hard.

Yuta complies, masking his amusement with frustration. He feels the stiff bristles tug slightly on his lashes before gliding smoothly on the tapered ends. It feels sticky and wet for a couple of seconds until the formula dries into another layer on top of his liberally coated lashes.

When he’s sure they’ve completely dried, he closes his eyes to get rid of the unnatural feeling and is disappointed when the discomfort remains when he opens them again.

Jaehyun is watching him, transfixed.

“I know you have really beautiful eyes, but wow.” He snaps out of his bedazzlement and visibly swallows. Yuta wants to ask for a mirror but Jaehyun has a firm hold of his wrists now, keeping him in place.

“I assume it looks good?”

“That’s an understatement.” It’s all Yuta gets before Jaehyun leans in for a kiss, bumping their noses together in the process.

Jaehyun gets impatient with the light touching of lips and soon becomes aggressive, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth like he’s competing for gold. It’s no secret to Jaehyun that Yuta likes being kissed like this, so he encourages it by provocatively pressing closer.

They both forget about the uncapped mascara tube still in Jaehyun’s hand and it almost leaves a permanent stain on his sweatpants before Jaehyun belatedly remembers to put it away.

Yuta finds himself in Jaehyun’s lap, being swept away by the heat rising between them. He had been uncomfortable a lot of times while Jaehyun painstakingly applied the mascara but now he thinks the outcome is completely worth it.

“That was intense. What’s up?” His voice comes out muffled when Jaehyun pecks him another time on his already swollen lips.

“I think I have a thing for you wearing makeup.” Jaehyun admits bashfully, but he’s still kissing the corner of Yuta’s lips. As luck would have it, they’re supposed to try the lipsticks next, but that’s if Yuta can get the mascara off.

“You have a thing for me doing anything.” Yuta grins when Jaehyun cups his face so he can get another good look at his eyes.

“I wish I renewed my contacts prescription. I wanna see this in high definition.”

“Or you can take a picture. Alternatively, you can stop groping me every time we test out one of my sister’s new products so we can make actual progress.“ Yuta rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s theatrics and reaches for the cotton balls soaked in makeup remover Jaehyun prepared on the table.

“Don’t take it off yet. Just a little longer, hmm?”

“You’re such a pain.” He says at the same time batting his eyes. Predictably, it gets Jaehyun going because next thing he knows he’s being laid back against the sofa.

“Do that again.” Yuta repeats the action with deliberate slowness and lets Jaehyun’s lips caress his jaw.

His phone rings on the coffee table just as Jaehyun straddles him and Yuta lets his boyfriend dip his head for another kiss instead of answering. He knows it’s his sister, he remembers her reminders for him to pick up and the barrage of text messages from her when she didn't hear back from him.

She wants the product review as soon as possible and Yuta would really love to deliver as promised but Jaehyun’s fervently pressing his broad body against him and Yuta can feel his abs through his old sweater.

“She’s gonna kill me. She wanted the feedback by yesterday.” He lightly tugs on Jaehyun’s hair so he can see his handsome face contorted with pleasure as he rubs against Yuta. He’s already fondling Yuta’s ass through his jeans and it’s making it more difficult to think.

“It’s not the first time.” Jaehyun smiles as if it excuses everything. Even with his visceral urges driving his actions, Jaehyun surprises him with light, gentle kisses he lays atop his eyelids.

“So pretty. How can you be so pretty? You’re driving me insane.”

He chuckles at Jaehyun’s frantic expression of adoration and reaches for his phone to silence it. He makes sure to nip at his boyfriend’s jaw along the way.


End file.
